


Tipped over

by BlueBoxDetective



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, Short & Sweet, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 00:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBoxDetective/pseuds/BlueBoxDetective
Summary: In the middle of the night, someone rings the doorbell at Yaz's flat. There is only one person (well, alien) who it could possible be, and to Yaz's horror, her mom gets to the door first...





	Tipped over

**Author's Note:**

> Doctor Who is a trademark of the BBC, all rights reserved. My story is only shared for the enjoyment of others and is not intended to get myself any advantages or to create the feeling that the characters are my own.

Yaz nearly fell out of bed when the doorbell rung. Her heart was racing and a quick glance at the clock didn't help normalize the situation, it was half past two – am. There was only one person she could think of that would find it appropriate to visit at such a time. And that person was the last one she wanted her mum to see pick her up in the middle of the night. As fast as she could she jumped out of bed, tripping over the clothes she had left in front of her bed in the evening and cursing into the darkness of the room. As she grabbed the doorknob she could already hear the front door being opened. “Hi!” the Doctor's excited and slightly out of breath voice was audible, “I need to speak to Yaz right now. Oh, and sorry for waking you up, Yaz's mum!” Whispering swear words Yaz opened her door and rushed into the hall. “I'm here,” she announced to the blonde woman leaning in the doorway, “I've got it mum, you can go back to sleep.” Even though Nadja did look like she was still half asleep, she didn't move from her place in front of the door: “What's going on?” she demanded to know, crossing her arms as she looked at her daughter. Before Yaz was even able to open her mouth, the Doctor was already speaking: “I'm sorry Yaz's mum, no time to explain. Yaz, I need you right now, please come with me!” But Nadja wasn't going to let her of this easily: “No no no, my daughter isn't going anywhere in the middle of the night, especially,” she stressed the word with a stern look, “with someone I don't even know!”  
The Doctor turned to face her, her voice almost sounding insulted: “You don't know me? We saved Sheffield from giant spiders together, don't you remember? I think you know everything you need to know!”  
“Are you two seeing each other?” Yaz's mother asked straight out, eyeing the blonde woman up and down. “Mum!” Yaz called out, finally finding her voice, “I'm not a child anymore, remember? I don't have to answer your questions!”  
“You still live with me,” her mum stated and raised her chin. Yaz knew that look to well, knowing she was up for a fight. Annoyed she furrowed her brows as she answered in a cheeky tone: “No, we're not dating, and yes, I'm leaving right now. See you later, mum.” And without hesitation she slipped through the small opening between her mother and the door out of the flat. Quickly she sprinted to the stairwell, ignoring her mothers comment about her still being in her pyjamas.  
“I hope this is important and worth the trouble I'm in,” she complained to the alien running in front of her. The Doctor cast her a beaming smile and cheered: “Oh I promise!”

As always the Doctor stood by her promise and after running down a couple of streets Yaz had to giggle at the thing the time lady showed her. In an alleyway laid a tipped over Dalek, screaming “Exterminate!” over and over again, shooting into the air and not able to get up again. “Bit out of his mind, this one,” the Doctor explained, “And even though I have to admit it is extremely funny, it's still pretty dangerous.”  
Sarcastic Yaz answered: “And if it isn't the Dalek that's going to kill us, I can tell you my mum is going to do it.”  
The Doctor scrunched her face and apologized (again).

After they had snuck up from behind to the insane Dalek and made sure it wouldn't harm anyone ever again, Yaz followed the Doctor back into the Tardis that was parked in the courtyard of a house close to Yaz's home. They both had a quick shower and ended up in the time lady's bedroom together.  
“So, I understood we're not dating?” The Doctor teased Yaz, grinning mischievously.  
The brunette stuck out her tongue to the alien and stated: “Not to the knowledge to my mother.”  
“Is your knowledge any different?” inquired the blonde and sat down on the bed, making the brunette blush slightly.  
“Oh shut up!” Yaz complained to her, only making the blonde grin even more.  
“Make me,” the Doctor challenged the brunette. Yaz didn't hesitate and pushed her favourite alien onto her back, laying down next to her and rendering her mute by pressing her own lips to the Doctors.  
She had to admit, this was definitely worth the trouble she was in.


End file.
